Welcome to my life
by Kaceexd
Summary: I find myself in another school with my adopted sister. It my senior year so I should be happy...right? ...
1. School

***!This Story Was Created By Me!***

"Ok we might as well start now."Trexis said.

We started to remove the paint ( Obviously with paint remover ) and when we were done Massiyo said "So I guess I'll drive you guys now."

"I am not going home today you can drive Trexis."I said (Mmmm Mcd'z for Dinner).

"C'mon, It's not that bad." Trexis said.

"I'll just rent a hotel room for a few days until I feel like going home."I answered.

"I am not going to let you stay at one of those messed up one and a half star rated hotels,you can just stay at my house."Massiyo Said.

"If she's staying at your house so am I,I'm not going home alone."Trexis Says.

When we got to Massiyo's house there was another car (A silver Lamborghini I think) I thought :'It's probably his wife/girlfriend or something like that.'

But when we got in his house it was a mess.

He walked over to a couch and pushed all of the junk off then said "One of you can sleep here."

"Where do I sleep."Trexis asked to see the other offer.

"You can sleep on my bed and I can sleep on the other couch in my room.

I had trouble sleeping while but Trexis and Massiyo were still awake.

*In the bedroom*

Massiyo was still on his laptop in his boxers when he finally said : "I'm going to get a drink."

"All right."Trexis replied very awkwardly laying on her stomach on his bed.

He walked out of the door and a few minutes later he came back,walked over to the bed and layed on top of Trexis.

She enjoyed it for a while until he realized what he did "OH!Sorry."

Then he walked over to his laptop and shut it.

"Hey,Stop hiding!"A voice outside the room yelled.

There was a bang noise like something had hit the floor.

"Who's that?"Trexis asked.

"Not now...please not now."Massiyo whispered as he walked over to Trexis then turned to face the door.

"What?"Trexis asked"What's going on?"

She grabbed his hand as he got up and he turned around to face Trexis then said:"Stay here."

He walked to the door opened it and he quickly fell Trexis went under the bed saw three people walk in the room and stand over him.

She slowly took breaths so they wouldn't hear her.

******In the living room******

I was finally falling asleep when a boy I couldn't recognize in the dark said:"What are you doing here?"

I said "Who are you?"

"You forgot already?"He Said,"Well I'm not introducing myself again but you will have to know that I live here too."

"Adopted father."He explained, "He only 'adopted' me to live in his house two years ago"

As he explained there was a knock on the door and somebody said: "OPEN UP OR WE WILL DO IT FOR YOU!"

"Quickly come with me to my room!"Alaric said as he stood up and reached toward my hand.

I grabbed his hand and he lifted me up and carried me to a room,and I sat down next to his bed.

He left the door open and watched as three people walked in the living room then they examined the couch and stopped because one of the men had tripped over a few comic books.

"Hey,Stop hiding!"A voice outside the room yelled.

Alaric walked over to me and said "Stay here."

"Ok"

He walked out of the room and left a crack in the door,I crawled to the door,

and I watched him pin himself against a wall.

All of the men walked into the room where Trexis and Massiyo were sleeping,and

Alaric followed them into the room,and,I got up and followed him in there.

And this is where the story's rolled off of the bed and found a gun that was dropped by one of the men.

She picked it up and went under the bed and shot one of their legs.

"Ouch!"One of the men screamed and fell to the ground while great amounts of blood were being lost.

One of the other men looked under the bed to see where the shot had come from but before Trexis move away a man grabbed her leg and pulled her from under the bed.

"What's going on here?"Alaric asked as he walked through the door and bent down to pick up the gun that Trexis had dropped.

He shot another man in the chest then saw Massiyo on the ground,he then threw the gun out of the door and dropped to his knee's and said :"What did you do to him?"

"He might be ok...if he's in a hospital in about an hour."The last man said while dropping Trexis on the ground.

I then walked in the door holding the gun Alaric had dropped and shot the last man in the head.

Trexis and I walked over to Massiyo while Alaric ran to the bathroom and came back with a plastic syringe and poured it in Massiyo's mouth.

"What is that supposed to do?"Trexis asked,"WE NEED TO GET HIM TO A HOSPITAL , NOW."

"Shh I gave him pain killer he is about to wake up and his head is going to be in a lot of pain.."Alaric explained.


	2. Sleepover

***!This Story Was Created By Me!***

"Ok we might as well start now."Trexis said.

We started to remove the paint ( Obviously with paint remover ) and when we were done Massiyo said "So I guess I'll drive you guys now."

"I am not going home today you can drive Trexis."I said (Mmmm Mcd'z for Dinner).

"C'mon, It's not that bad." Trexis said.

"I'll just rent a hotel room for a few days until I feel like going home."I answered.

"I am not going to let you stay at one of those messed up one and a half star rated hotels,you can just stay at my house."Massiyo Said.

"If she's staying at your house so am I,I'm not going home alone."Trexis Says.

When we got to Massiyo's house there was another car (A silver Lamborghini I think) I thought :'It's probably his wife/girlfriend or something like that.'

But when we got in his house it was a mess.

He walked over to a couch and pushed all of the junk off then said "One of you can sleep here."

"Where do I sleep."Trexis asked to see the other offer.

"You can sleep on my bed and I can sleep on the other couch in my room.

I had trouble sleeping while but Trexis and Massiyo were still awake.

*In the bedroom*

Massiyo was still on his laptop in his boxers when he finally said : "I'm going to get a drink."

"All right."Trexis replied very awkwardly laying on her stomach on his bed.

He walked out of the door and a few minutes later he came back,walked over to the bed and layed on top of Trexis.

She enjoyed it for a while until he realized what he did "OH!Sorry."

Then he walked over to his laptop and shut it.

"Hey,Stop hiding!"A voice outside the room yelled.

There was a bang noise like something had hit the floor.

"Who's that?"Trexis asked.

"Not now...please not now."Massiyo whispered as he walked over to Trexis then turned to face the door.

"What?"Trexis asked"What's going on?"

She grabbed his hand as he got up and he turned around to face Trexis then said:"Stay here."

He walked to the door opened it and he quickly fell Trexis went under the bed saw three people walk in the room and stand over him.

She slowly took breaths so they wouldn't hear her.

******In the living room******

I was finally falling asleep when a boy I couldn't recognize in the dark said:"What are you doing here?"

I said "Who are you?"

"You forgot already?"He Said,"Well I'm not introducing myself again but you will have to know that I live here too."

"Adopted father."He explained, "He only 'adopted' me to live in his house two years ago"

As he explained there was a knock on the door and somebody said: "OPEN UP OR WE WILL DO IT FOR YOU!"

"Quickly come with me to my room!"Alaric said as he stood up and reached toward my hand.

I grabbed his hand and he lifted me up and carried me to a room,and I sat down next to his bed.

He left the door open and watched as three people walked in the living room then they examined the couch and stopped because one of the men had tripped over a few comic books.

"Hey,Stop hiding!"A voice outside the room yelled.

Alaric walked over to me and said "Stay here."

"Ok"

He walked out of the room and left a crack in the door,I crawled to the door,

and I watched him pin himself against a wall.

All of the men walked into the room where Trexis and Massiyo were sleeping,and

Alaric followed them into the room,and,I got up and followed him in there.

And this is where the story's rolled off of the bed and found a gun that was dropped by one of the men.

She picked it up and went under the bed and shot one of their legs.

"Ouch!"One of the men screamed and fell to the ground while great amounts of blood were being lost.

One of the other men looked under the bed to see where the shot had come from but before Trexis move away a man grabbed her leg and pulled her from under the bed.

"What's going on here?"Alaric asked as he walked through the door and bent down to pick up the gun that Trexis had dropped.

He shot another man in the chest then saw Massiyo on the ground,he then threw the gun out of the door and dropped to his knee's and said :"What did you do to him?"

"He might be ok...if he's in a hospital in about an hour."The last man said while dropping Trexis on the ground.

I then walked in the door holding the gun Alaric had dropped and shot the last man in the head.

Trexis and I walked over to Massiyo while Alaric ran to the bathroom and came back with a plastic syringe and poured it in Massiyo's mouth.

"What is that supposed to do?"Trexis asked,"WE NEED TO GET HIM TO A HOSPITAL , NOW."

"Shh I gave him pain killer he is about to wake up and his head is going to be in a lot of pain.."Alaric explained.


End file.
